Eiko
Crewman Ekio is an engineer working aboard the Starship Discovery PERSONAL HISTORY The daughter of a Deltan Diplomat, for a lot of Ekio's young life after 2142 when her people began talking with various worlds in what would be later known as the Coalition of Planets, starting with humans from Earth, on spaceships traveling from one planet to another. The first humans that Deltans met came from a cargo vessel known as the Horizon, and ever since, the Deltans have been fascinated with humans. Even as a little girl she liked to hang out in the engine room and learn all about the stuff down there. She wanted to learn all about it all and was really good at it. Even though she had to use a special pheromone suppressant that her people had developed, given how strong they particularly were; non-Deltans had a particular reaction to Deltan pheromones. To help encourage her to learn about humans, her family settled in Osaka, in Japan on Earth. Ekio loved being in Japan so much, she changed her name to Ekio, a Japanese name, and was addressed thus ever since. In high school she spent much of her time working on gadgets and gizmos ranging from a robotic helper to carry her books to a rudimentary repulsor beam. She was quite close to a group of friends and every year made gingerbread houses for charity. Though her addiction to sweets caused her to gain weight at first, she quickly worked it off by joining the track and field team. After high school, she took a six months off to backpack across Japan, immersing herself in the culture she was one half. She would enjoy a number of firework festivals and make it a point to go to almost every hot spring she could find. After camping on Mount Fuji she set course for Delta and would spend another six months exploring the area around the capitol city and explore the long sandy beaches. She would spend several weeks living with the monks of Triciatu Sanctuary, learning to better control her empathic powers. When she left Delta IV she decided to join Starfleet, feeling she still wanted to learn more about humans, but she didn't feel like going to the academy, so she enlisted and went to the 6 week Basic Training Program instead. She did a 3 month shakedown cruise on the Starship Kyoto, where because of her quick thinking on the Kyoto after the ship hit a mine when she fixed a broken plasma conduit she earned the Starfleet Silver Palm, as well as an advancement to Crewman Second Class, and then she was transferred to the Starship Discovery. PERSONALITY PROFILE Eiko was almost always seen smiling and laughing. She had a strong love of sweets and candy, almost always found with some nearby, never far from a bottle of super sweet iced coffee while she was on duty in Engineering. She is constantly looking for more sweets to try and more flavor data cards to add to her ever growing collection. Eiko loved to explore and learn. She could not get enough of travelling and wanted to see everything she could. Though she always did her best to learn about where she was going and be respectful of the alien cultures she came across. Being non-binary, Echo never really felt like she belonged in either of the genders. Though she uses female pronouns, that's more because most people just seem to assume she is a girl. She doesn't like to talk about her birth assigned gender and only really talks about things like that with people she's intimate with. PHYSICAL PROFILE: Like all Deltans, Ekio has no hair apart from her eyelashes and eyebrows, and some super soft peach fuzz on her arms and legs. Because of her lack of hair her eyes look bigger than normal and she likes to wear dark eye makeup to make them stand out anymore. She likes to wear make up in general and is hardly seen without it, making her look even more girly than she normally would without her hair. Ekio has pierced ears and a large tattoo of a alien paw on her lower stomach just above her good bits. EDUCATION 2140-2150: Deltan Primary School 2150-2156: Osaka High School 2156-2157: Starfleet Basic Training SERVICE RECORD 2157: Crewman Third Class, NV-101 Starship Kyoto, 3 month Shakedown Cruise 2157: Crewman Second Class, NX-04 Starship Discovery DECORATIONS: 2157: Starfleet Silver Palm INTERESTS: Desserts, sweets, chocolates and coffee.